


The Question

by rebelcinderella



Category: Pearson (TV 2019)
Genre: Badass Jessica Pearson, Chemistry, F/M, Jeff Who, She Likes A Bad Boy, Tension, They should be together, Will They Won’t They
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelcinderella/pseuds/rebelcinderella
Summary: Jessica and Nick say a lot, while saying nothing at all.
Relationships: Jessica Pearson/Nick D’Amato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I was always a little salty that they didn’t explore the Jessica/Stu dynamic on Suits Season 6, but now I’ve seen the BLATANT tension and chemistry between Jessica and Nick on Pearson, I’m so glad that they didn’t. I totally dig a couple who can challenge and call each other out when necessary. Plus, you know a romance between them would be FIRE! This fic is based on S1E7: The Immigration Lawyer.

“Are you going to work or not?” 

Jessica liked it when Nick gave as good as he got, even if he was a maddening individual. She’d tried to ignore the little fantasies in the back of her mind about her driver, but with his confidence and today’s incredibly sexy facial scruff situation, it was hard not to blurt out what she wanted, even if it was usually difficult to admit to herself. 

He stood in the lift opening, waiting for her to get on, and she couldn’t help but think how much of a gentleman he was even when he had too much sass for his own good. What would he do if she took his hand and asked him to come back inside her apartment and spend some much needed alone time together? Would he want to take the lead? Would he let her? From what she had seen of Nick, he was all passion and fire and would want that to extend to the bedroom. Expect it even. 

She crossed her Louboutin clad legs at the ankles, watching him watch her as she imagined his stubble against her cheek as he kissed her neck, his gravelly voice muttering her name as they kissed their way through her apartment....

She shouldn’t be assessing Nick like this , she was in a relationship! She was considering taking this contrary man back to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend and encouraging him to make a move on her. This was the impulsive, reckless behaviour expected of Yoli or, bless his soul, Louis. No, this couldn’t continue.

She looked him square in the eye and walked into the lift, and turned to stand behind him; the unspoken question sitting heavy between them: When?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally imagined this to be Jessica dragging Nick into her apartment and then testing out her headboard multiple times, but I absolutely do not condone cheating and couldn’t marry the original idea with Pearson not having addressed the Jeff issue at the time of writing.


End file.
